


KK 23周年贺文

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 纯属yykt车超短一篇忘
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 6





	KK 23周年贺文

官方总是逼死同人。(￣∇￣)

  
\-----正文

  
纪念日什么的对于kk他们二人从来都不热衷，就像歌词里面说的，两个人在一起哪天不是纪念日呢。

又到了一年一度的出道纪念日了，这个日子还是不太一样，就像给了“结婚证”一样的日子。

当然，每年都有7月21日，近几年没有特别记得也有staff提醒，因为一般都会有团的工作。

不过今年因为疫情，没有了团的工作，但是光一还是被staff提醒了，因为光一之前收录广播，他被staff提醒了下，快到出道纪念日了。

光一想到今年也没什么特别的kk活动，这也没办法，疫情什么活动都暂停了。

然而，不管怎么样今天还是kk合体了，因为要录bbb。

其实，光一对于这个日子反而很看重，这就像得到刚的日子一样，他们永远都是kinki kids 不分开。

  
“你怎么晒的那么黑了？你不出门怎么做到的？”刚惊奇的询问道。他们很久没见了，bbb也是在线连线。

“无聊，享受日光浴。刚，想我了吗？”说着光一把他抱在怀里，他想“23年啊，也没感觉那么久呢。”

“好了放开吧，一会儿被人闯进来....”刚推着他。  
“感觉几天没见就觉得很久了呢”光一反而觉得几个月没见反而比23年要久呢。  
“fufu，会说情话了？”刚回抱着他  
“刚一直没变呢。”光一说  
“我？天天做饭的日子多了，哪天来我家，尝尝我新学的菜。”

刚误会了光一的意思了，不过光一接了他的话“现在。”

刚突然被光一吻住。  
刚知道这个色老头肯定憋的难受了。

他们吻了一会儿，光一放开了他，刚喘息着说“好吃？”  
“好吃”光一的手伸进他的裤子里。  
“吃不腻？”刚的头抵在他的肩上说道  
“吃一辈子也不腻！”  
“嗯....我也饿了。”刚抬起身，搂上光一的脖子说道“晚上来吃全部吧，现在不行！一会儿staff进来就麻烦了。”

“可是，我看你现在就等不及了呢。”说着光一拽下他的裤子，把刚微微勃起的阴茎含在嘴里。  
“嗯……你.....”刚不再推他了，他太舒服了，享受着自己在他口腔里。  
“我.....从来就不能拒绝你呢”刚闭着眼享受的说道。

  
晚上，光一在刚的家继续了下午未完的大餐。

“阿！！嗯……”刚被他堵上嘴“嗯……”  
刚被光一压住双手，身上人还在大力的干着自己。  
他高潮了，光一也射了。  
“啊！”  
“我爱你，刚”  
“光一”刚抱着压在自己身上的人。“好舒服”  
光一抬起身看着身下人，富士山一样的小嘴依旧那么可爱，脸也依旧像个包子，认识快30年了，觉得自己幸福又幸运。

刚睁开眼看着光一呆呆的看着自己“怎么了？”  
“你真好看。”  
“fufu，20岁的时候你要是能说出这种情话我想我会很开心。”  
“唉？我20岁的时候没说过吗？”  
“我想想啊”刚思考着“好像那阵子你非要强调你比我大，你是学长一样，让我教你尼。桑。”

光一记起来了，他从刚的身体里出来，让他翻过身。  
“嗯……”刚因为光一再次进入自己而挺直了背，光一从他身后抓着刚的手，他们双手合十。光一开始在他身体里进出着。

“那阵子，恩”光一说道“我就怕你离开我，明明我在你身边，什么也不和我说，我只想变成你的依靠，分担下你的压力。”

刚那时不爱笑，刚只觉得光一想逗自己而已，没想到他担心着自己。

刚扭过头，看着他“嗯……那阵子，我只是不想让你发现我对你的念头，嗯……才....才躲着你.....你....啊....你还老招惹我！”

“你个傻瓜，我从来都不会拒绝你！”光一说道。

他们也不知道是谁先爱上谁的，都觉得当时自己很傻，苦苦等了对方很久，其实浪费了很多时间。

光一吻上他的唇，身下没有停，刚坚持不住了“光一！我要你！再快点！啊！！”

  
浴室

他们泡在浴缸里，刚躺在光一的怀里，他很累了，明明说洗澡的，刚才又被他干了一回。

刚发现光一把手机放在了浴缸边，刚想，刚才他好像是有拿手机吧。

刚拿起光一的手机，密码他当然知道，页面是jWeb，看到了身后人的的smgo。

“呵呵，原来是这样。”刚笑着说  
“你忘了吧”光一搂着他。  
“还真的忘了！”  
“那是不是該接受惩罚。”光一说着，把他腰抬了起来。  
“你...你等下。”刚无力拒绝，身后又把他吞了下去。

“干嘛？”光一看他拿起手机打字，说道。  
“我更新了Lf啊，不然饭该说我不重视你了！”  
“管他们干嘛，你是不是重视我，还是我说了算。”说着光一挺了下腰。

刚艰难的打了几个字就放下了手机，手机差点掉进浴缸被光一一把接住了。  
“你要报废我的手机吗？”光一刚想放下手机，看见了lf的界面。

光一笑了下放下手机把刚转过身，“这么别扭，我想听你亲口说。”

刚脸朝红着，他已经被他拉着做了很久了，刚趴在他的肩头，说道“你别误会，我说的是23周年。”

“小恶魔。”光一说道。  
刚感觉身体里的凶器又变大了，“你...我不行了！”

“乖，我想听你亲口说，说了我就饶了你。”说着光一又把他的腰抬起，又放下。

“别！啊！”光一故意碰他的敏感点，刚阴茎又勃起了。  
刚抱怨道“我要被你艹死了！”

光一撒娇的说“刚，叫声尼，桑。”  
刚在他耳边说“尼 桑，快点艹我”

光一之后一边卖力的干着一边想，别老说我朝刚花，说道撩，谁比得了这个妖精！

  
当然谁也没有真正了解刚的撩，因为这个福利也只有堂本光一有。

————END

一个迟到的贺文，祝2位23周年快乐，请继续给我们狗粮吃。


End file.
